


Catch a Flame

by Windyblue



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 十四岁的Thanatos从未期盼过夏日到来，只因每当Zagreus去往他身侧，夏日常在。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Catch a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> 复健短打，现pa片段  
> 我好喜欢这个游戏！

****1.** **

灯亮起的一瞬间，Zag从窗台跌在了房间里的地毯上。几乎是脸先着地，男孩很轻地痛呼了一声，又迅速爬了起来，对着Than露出一个略带愧疚的笑容。上次他们已经讨论过了有关“如何正确地进入房间”的事，但Zag还是会这样做——凌晨一点，Than听见窗边传来的声响。

  
夜风轻轻掀起深色的窗帘，柔和的室内灯光令人睡意不减。Than眯着眼打量着Zag乱糟糟的黑发，头顶还挂着两片山毛榉树叶，脸颊上有一小道划痕，正穿着史努比图案的短袖睡衣，脚上是他最喜欢的那双橙红色运动鞋。

  
Zag仍有些气喘吁吁，开口却十分委屈地说自己睡不着觉。

  
Than小小地打了个呵欠，关上灯倒回自己的床上，动作缓慢却明显地往靠墙的那一侧挪了挪，给失眠的来客空出了一小块位置。但Zag刚刚蹬掉鞋子爬上床，就被枕头砸了满怀。

“去浴室洗把脸再睡觉。”Than的声音被柔软的织物吞去了大半，不见平日里的严厉，反倒柔软得像是片逐渐飘落的灰色羽毛。倦意便这样蔓延了开来，Zag似乎上一秒还想要尽量靠向床边，多留给Than一些空间，下一秒便彻底陷入了睡眠。

  
直到晨光洒落，窗外传来鸟雀啾鸣，Than费了点劲扒开搭在自己身上的手臂，又把滑下床的毯子扯起来。Zag翻了个身，拽着枕套的边角，神情意外地有点痛苦。不知道Zag梦见了什么，或许是他的父亲，也可能是他的母亲。人们总是难以在梦中拥有称心如意的情景。

  
Than向Zag那边靠了靠，无论冬夏，男孩的体温总是很高，像是一堆烧不尽的篝火。在Zag均匀的呼吸声中，Than又睡了过去，而这一次做梦的是他——他梦见夏天，他推开暖烘烘的Zag又好脾气地将冷饮分给对方。

十四岁的Thanatos从未期盼过夏日到来，只因每当Zagreus去往他身侧，夏日常在。

****2.** **

整整一周，Zagreus没有来上课。Than在学校餐厅碰见了Megaera, 她摇摇头说她也不是很清楚——“那小子，大概又是离家出走什么的。”

Than能听出她语气里的无奈与不悦。

Zag第一次试图离家出走是在他十六岁生日的第二天。Than无法理解他为什么想要离开家，明明生日那天他们还愉快地共度了。一天后，Zag的父亲在邻镇的公路休息站找到了他。

Zag回家后挨了顿揍，看上去不算严重，还能笑嘻嘻地去Than家抄作业，但Than总觉得他胳膊上厚厚的纱布块遮挡着的不仅仅是伤口。从那时起，Zag将他的秘密掩藏得格外显而易见。

Zag从不吝啬于表达喜悦与赞美。他喜欢镇上的家庭餐厅，公园里并不辽阔的绿地，他的T恤衫上有终年炽热的阳光气味，他的汗水中有这片土地的泥土气息——他看上去永远属于这里。可与此同时，他们都知道他想要离开。

Than很早便明白了Zag的这种特质——他和人们相处时总是亲密而热烈，可一转眼，他便会收拾行囊独自出发，你望见他的背影，也只能得见满溢而出的疏离。任何一次不告而别似乎都意味着他能够毫不犹豫地割断和所有人的联系。

十七岁的Thanatos不知道这一次Zagreus是否还会回来，但他也隐约揣测过旅途中的少年会想些什么。他似乎也被那种矛盾的心情所感染——他既希望Zag能够得到自己想要的东西，也自私地希望少年永远停留于此。

****3.** **

严格来说，Zag是他们之中最小的那个孩子，而他也总是看上去十分年轻。十几岁的时候，Zag想见他的妈妈，于是便独自跋涉，向远亲打听她的音讯。这令他看上去总像是个孩子，一位母亲的孩子，渴望一个不会拒绝他的怀抱，想知道自己究竟是为了什么才来到这个世界上。

Than不知道Zag最后有没有见到他的母亲。但后来他仍然和他们生活在一块，在高中毕业典礼上合照，周末时约见在熟悉的小酒馆里。Zag直白地向他表明了爱意。他们自然而然地走到了一起，没有历经太多的坎坷和曲折。Zag学会了带着香槟和鲜花敲门后再进入Than的公寓，也不再突然消失在大家的视线里。

Than想过，或许Zag变了，也或许没有。Than的母亲Nyx有时会来看望他们，Zag很尊敬她，也很感激她一直以来对他们的关切。他们七八岁时，将彼此当做血浓于水的兄弟，以为Nyx是他们共同的母亲。

即使再长大一些后他知道她不是，她却仍然爱着他。有一段时间，他曾经对爱感到恐惧，无论那种爱从何而来，他不想要它，也不想要其他任何东西。

再后来，他开始奔逃。他执着于寻找他真正的母亲，执着于离开家，远离他所熟悉的人和事物。他总是失败，狼狈地被送回家，回到他们的身边。对此，Than又遗憾又庆幸，却还是真挚地帮助Zag达成自己的愿望。

有人说，爱是想触碰却收回手。对二十岁的Thanatos而言，爱是想让他留下却愿意亲手剪断风筝的细线。

****4.** **

一次，性事过后，Zag向Than问起自己的母亲。房间里没有开灯，衣物散乱在地板上，昏暗的室内回响着Zag平静却略带悲伤的声音。

那种悲伤不应该流落在Zag的身上，Than想。他首先回忆起她翠绿色的眼睛，就像是一颗尘封多年的宝石，依然璀璨却满带风尘。

Zag的两只眼睛，一只同他的父亲一样，而另一只像极了他的母亲。或许正因如此，他们始终无法否认她的存在，也不得不对她怀有恒久的想念。

有时候Than会觉得，Zag只有在真正屈从于其他的欲望时，才能忘记他生活的目的便是找到他的母亲。Than 喜爱他坦然的诚实，欣赏他的顽固与执着，就连他受挫时流露出的沮丧也觉得可亲。

因为真挚，你甚至没法怪罪他的渴望，便只好变得柔软，满足他，与他同行，许诺和他一起燃烧，直到世界变得满目狼藉。

多么糟糕透顶的爱情。

****5.** **

二十六岁的Thanatos仍在尝试抓住一束火焰，一颗星星，一枚融化在壁炉灰烬里的锡心。他知道，Zagreus的爱会是这个世界上最为滚烫而炽热的感情。

他亲吻他时不禁闭上了眼睛。

夜色昏沉，爱却在莹色的月光下变得可见。

End.


End file.
